1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiment relate to a context based service, more particularly to a method for determining a context based service, a method for receiving the same, a method of assisting a context based service and a method of providing the context based service using a user description for a service recommendation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information flood as big data requires a recommendation system for a user's quick and wise choice. This recommendation system may be used to provide a news service or a video service to a targeted user.
If such recommendation system is independently built through a service provider's interface, a third party's free competition for a recommended service provision may be prevented. For example, if a recommendation system is independently built by a television (TV) production company or a TV program provider, a user may not receive a recommended service through a third party's recommended service but may receive a TV program recommendation intended by the TV production company or the TV program provider.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0003375 relates to a method for generating contents suitable for a current situation of a mobile communications terminal in order to improve the reliability and satisfaction contents being provided to share a special condition of the mobile communication terminal by sharing the special condition with other users.
According to Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0009922, a situation recognition user feeling interest model is provided to supply user experience which is not supplied in a social network service (SNS) by supplying an optimum recommendation through the situation recognition user feeling interest model.